The present invention relates to a vehicle sunroof structure having a sunshade that is movable in a longitudinal direction.
Hitherto, there is known such a kind of the vehicle sunroof structure having a pair of left and right frame portions respectively extending longitudinally on left and right peripheral edge portions of a roof opening, a front cross member for connecting front ends of frame portions, and a motor fixed to a roof panel side through a bracket (see Patent Document 1 (to be described later)). In each of the frame portions, formed are a lid sliding rail for guiding a drive member engaging a sunroof lid and a shade sliding rail for guiding a sunshade. A motor is disposed behind each of the frame portions, and drives the drive member.
However, in the case of the vehicle sunroof structure, the frame portions and the front cross member constitute a nearly-U-shaped portion. Thus, the sunroof structure has problems in that a stiffness of a rear-side part of each of the frame portions is low, and that consequently, deformation is liable to occur therein.
Structure having a rear cross member for connecting rear ends of the frame portions is known as a vehicle sunroof structure that solved such problems. The structure drastically increases the stiffness of the rear-side part of each of the frame portions. The rear cross member is fastened and fixed to a lower part of each of the frame portions.
In the vehicle sunroof structure, a motor for driving a sunroof lid is disposed behind a lid sliding rail and a shade sliding rail. Further, a vehicle roof member extending laterally is placed behind the motor.
[Patent Document 1]
The Unexamined Japanese Patent Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei7-35139.
However, in the vehicle sunroof structure, the motor and the roof member are placed behind the shade sliding rail. Thus, when a sunroof apparatus including the frame portions is incorporated into a vehicle body, a moving path of the sunshade is closed by the motor and the roof member. This disables insertion and removal of the sunshade.
Therefore, when a vehicle is manufactured, the sunroof apparatus is incorporated into the vehicle body under a condition in which the sunshade is preliminarily built into the sunroof apparatus. That is, operations of incorporating the sunroof apparatus into the vehicle body and of assembling the vehicle body are performed in a manufacturing facility under a condition in which the sunshade is built thereinto. Consequently, the vehicle sunroof structure has problems in that oil or the like adheres to and fouls the sunshade. Moreover, in the case that an age-deterioration of the sunshade is caused during a long-term use of the vehicle, for example, the motor should be dismounted in such a way as to be able to remove the sunshade. Consequently, the sunroof structure has a problem in that the sunshade cannot easily be replaced.